Display devices are electronic visual displays for computers. Display devices may be made of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display thin panel, or made using a cathode ray tube. Display devices receive input from computers via VGA, DVI, DisplayPort, Thunderbolt, LVDS, or other proprietary connectors and signals. Display devices may present text documents or portions of text documents to a user. Users may make use of a scrolling mechanism to change the view on the display device. Some scrolling mechanisms automatically scroll through documents. Different users may read the text documents at a speed different than the scrolling mechanism and a user's reading speed may change at different points in a text document. Users continue to face difficulties with automated scrolling speeds.
WO 2013/026725 A1 published 28 Feb. 2013 discloses a “method for gaze-controlled text size control, and methods for gaze-based measuring of a text reading speed and of a number of visual saccades per text line.”
U.S. 2014/0170615 A1 published 19 Jun. 2014 discloses “a user-specific effort value associated with digital textual content.”
WO 03/019341 A1 published 3 Jun. 2003 discloses a “a rapid serial visual presentation (RSVP) display window in a mobile communication device to selectively adjust the presentation of text.”